


Defence Leads To Love

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry returned to Hogwarts for his 8th year, he planned on having a normal year. What he didn't plan on was having extra lessons, making friends with old enemies making enemies with old friends and falling in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have eight chapters. I want to thank Marksmom for beta'ing this for me

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Remus and Sirius in Grimmauld place. Sirius and Remus had gone to see Severus Snape about the job for Care Of Magical Creatures; Hagrid had handed in his resignation to Severus with the news that he was moving to France to live with Madame Olympe Maxime.

Severus told Sirius and Remus that he would let them know by August twentieth at noon; Sirius looked up and saw it was five minutes to midday. "Oh this is stupid!" Sirius snapped making Harry jump and his husband look up at him.

"Patience Sirius; Severus said he would let us know before midday and I know Severus is a man of his word."

"Snivellus is being a prick; I bet he has known for a while. He knows how much we want this job, even more so with it being Harry's last year as he is going back for the seventh year he missed. He just wants to make me suffer."

"If he does, he is doing a good job of it isn't he." Harry said as the floo flared and Severus walked in.

"What has you looking so ticked mutt?"

"Nothing like leaving things until the last minute Sniv-"

"Sirius." Remus warned. "Do Sirius and I have the job Severus?"

"You do; Sirius had the most experience."

"Really?"

"Yes. With you being a mutt and bonded to a werewolf I assume you know at least something."

Severus turned to leave when Sirius stood up. "Why are you only just telling us now? You were cutting it a bit fine with the time, weren't you."

"I have known since this morning but I had more important things to do than to put you out of your misery of not knowing."

"Such as?"

"I had to wash my hair." Severus turned to Harry when he saw the brunet smile behind his godfather's back. "You will need to be moved in to the school by the twenty fifth." and with that he was gone in a flash of green flames.

"Congratulations to you both; I'm happy for you." Harry said, bringing Sirius out of staring at the empty hearth; Harry walked over and hugged Sirius first and then Remus. "Sirius we'd better get everything in order and packed, if we only have five days."

Sirius nodded and looked at Harry. "Will you be alright living here for a week on your own?"

"Sirius, what I have just gone through this past year? I think I will survive living a week on my own."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next five days seemed to fly by and, if Harry was honest, he was looking forward to having a week on his own before going back for his final year. That was the only good thing about the Dursley's; they left him alone in his room once they knew about how powerful he was.

Harry got up late the next day and, after showering and having his breakfast, he decided to tidy up a little. He figured if he kept the place tidy then Kreacher wouldn't bother him so much. He picked up the magazines that were laying on the table in front of the sofa that Sirius had left out and went to put them away when one slipped and landed on the ground with a thud. Harry sighed and put all the magazines he was carrying away.

He walked over to the dropped magazine and picked it up. He looked at the cover and saw it was one of Sirius' magazines...a gay muggle one. Harry sat down and began to flick through the pages. He knew he was gay as he had no interest romantically in the female sex; but just what type of bloke was his kind?

Flicking through the pages Harry saw a tall blond with bright blue eyes posing in just his boxer briefs, showing the obvious bulge. Nope; He was good looking but blond...no. Harry turned the next page and scrunched his face up...too many muscles. The only good thing was the bloke posing had dark eyes and hair as dark as night.

After skipping through some more pages Harry learned his type was leaning towards being tall and dark. He knew he didn't want someone his own age; he would prefer someone a little older than him. Someone who would see him as him, not the Chosen one.

Harry stopped when he got to a page that had been folded down in the corner and on the page Harry saw Sirius' handwriting. 'A position I would very much like us to try Moony x.' Harry turned the magazine sideways and cocked his head to the side to see the picture on the magazine of the two naked men. "Seriously Sirius. You get worse."

"He never gets better." said a voice, making Harry jump and drop the magazine.

"Professor Snape sir. I was just..."

"Spare me the details please Potter. Although it is fairly clear at what you were looking at."

"Know muggle gay magazines well do you Professor?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh how your dogfather would be proud with you answering back with stupid and sarcastic comments." he said as he sat down in the chair next to the sofa where Harry was still sat. "Well? Are you going to play a good host?"

"Oh sorry." Harry stood up. "Would you like a drink of anything Professor or something to eat?"

"No thank you."

Harry scowled and sat back down. "Then why ask?"

"It is common courtesy to ask people who are guests in your house if they want anything when they stop by."

"Well as you do not want anything, might I be permitted to ask what has brought you here?"

"I have come to discuss where you will be staying at Hogwarts for your last year. There will be only fourteen of you returning to complete your eighth year. Five Gryffindors are yourself, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Slytherins are, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Hufflepuffs are, Hannah Abbott. Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. And one Ravenclaw, who is Terry Boot."

"Okay."

"I am visiting all of the students who are returning to do their seventh year. As there are only fourteen of you, you will all have your own separate rooms; much like the Head boy and girls rooms only the rooms you will be having are the abandoned teachers rooms. Would this be preferable to a shared common room and dorm?"

"Yes; Thank you. Who have you seen up to now Professor?"

"The Slytherins, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs."

"Would you like me to tell Neville? Despite what he did in the war, standing up to Voldemort and all, you still make him nervous for some reason."

"Thank you. I was told to thank you from my godson for returning his wand but he can do that himself. He owes you more than a thank you for returning him his wand and I would also like to thank you."

"Sir?"

"For saving Draco's life. Please do not go telling him I look on him like a son; I know he looks to me as more of a father than Lucius, as he has told me on several occasions. I don't know what I would have done if he had died in that fire, so thank you Harry."

"I couldn't just leave him there, Sir, no matter what we have been through in the past. I not only need to thank him for not giving me away at the Manor when he knew it was me, but I also owe you a huge thank you for coming through for me and risking your life for mine over and over again."

Severus just nodded his head and stood. "If you are to tell Longbottom, then I only have three more calls to make. Enjoy the rest of your holiday and see you at the feast on the evening of September the first."

After Severus had left, Harry went back to thinking of the conversation he just had with Severus. Severus ... he was tall and dark, older, intelligent, everything Harry was look- Harry shook his head from his thoughts. No, that was just silly thinking; he couldn't be thinking right if he thought Snape matched the description of the partner Harry himself wanted. Although... thinking more on it, Harry could only face the truth; his type matched Severus perfectly. Harry groaned as he slapped his hand over his face. "Why?" he questioned an empty room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was soon September the first and Harry was sat in the carriage held for the returning eighth years when the door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy. "Potter."

"Malfoy."

The blond sighed and sat down facing Harry. "I want to thank you for saving my life. I know you didn't have to risk yours to come back for me and wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't, given our history. I want to thank you Potter, for if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be sitting here now. The war is over and it is time to move on and look forward."

"I agree Malfoy. And you are welcome."

"I offer my friendship to you again in hopes we can move on and be friends." the Slytherin said with his hand out.

Harry stared at the hand for a few seconds before taking the hand in his own and shaking it. "Friends, Draco."

"Friends, Harry."

"Oh Harry, you're not serious?" Both men dropped their hands and turned to the doorway to find Ron and Hermione standing there.

"Ron the war is over now. It's time to look forward, not back."

"Besides the school would be better if we were friends." Draco added.

"House unity Ron." Hermione reminded him. "The Slytherins and Gryffindors will not get on, even the first years; but if they see that Harry and Draco here can be friends, then anything is possible given how they have been towards each other these past seven years."

Draco looked at Hermione when she sat down next to Harry. "You really are clever aren't you."

"I try." she replied with a smile but soon looked shocked when she saw the pale hand of Draco Malfoy extended to her. She looked at Harry who smiled and took Draco's hand. "Now you Ron."

"Never."

"Ronald!"

"Fine." Ron shook his hand grudgingly. "I still don't like you." he added.

"Fair comment. Until I get to know you more I don't like you either."

"So you don't like Harry or Hermione either then?"

"I like Hermione because she is clever and like me, she knows what she is talking about. As for Harry I have never hated him. The past seven years was an act I had to keep up."

"So all that name calling to Harry you never meant?"

"Of course I did; I was a jealous kid and acted on that jealousy."

The door to the carriage slid open and Blaise walked in with Pansy, Theo and Greg. "You are all here...good. I was just shaking hands and calling a truce with Harry, Hermione and Ron here."

"Who initiated the truce?" Blaise asked.

"I did."

Blaise nodded and, with the other three, he walked forwards and held his hand out to Harry, Pansy to Hermione and Theo to Ron and Greg standing waiting with his hand out.

"I still don't like this." Ron mumbled.

"You'll come round." Pansy smiled, winking at a taken aback Ron.

Blaise after shaking Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's hand sat down next to Draco and put his arm around him, kissing his temple.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway into the journey Draco leaned over. "Hey Harry, are Ron and Hermione together?"

"No. They tried it but it didn't work out; they agreed they are better as friends. Why do you ask?"

"Because our friend Pansy has a hungry look in her eyes."

Harry looked over and saw Pansy staring at Ron. "She kinda looks like Lavender Brown did when she wanted Ron."

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'll scratch your eyes out." Blaise warned making Harry laugh and ask, "So Pansy is like Hermione?"

"In what way?"

"Someone you don't want to upset or get on the wrong side of?"

"Oh yes." Draco nodded.

Harry looked over at his bushy haired friend and wasn't surprised to see her nose buried in a book.

Draco looked at Theo. "She has only just called a truce with us Theo. Don't scare her off."

Harry frowned. "What's up?"

Blaise leaned in to answer. "Theo has liked Hermione since our sixth year. Anyone would think the world had ended when he saw her and Ron holding hands after the war. Luckily Draco and I passed it off that he was upset and angry that the light side had won."

Harry laughed but quickly went quiet when Theo leaned over and got into Harry's personal space. "Are Hermione and Ron still together?"

"No. They tried but found they are better as friends."

"Will she bite my head off if I try to talk to her?"

"Only one way to find out."

Theo seemed to like that answer as he smiled and stood up and made his way over to Hermione.

"Harry if he asks Hermione out now, what will she say?"

"She'll say no; but watch when he walks away. If she watches him go then she is interested."

All three of them sat and watched as Theo sat down and after a few minutes, stood up and walked away, making his way back over to them, but they weren't watching him, they were watching Hermione. And all three smirked when she looked up from her book with a smile on her face, watching as Theo sat next to Neville who was talking to Ron; after shaking hands and nodding his head, he joined in on their conversation.

"Maybe Theo can give Ron some tips on how to handle our girl." Draco said as he spotted Pansy sitting there, staring at an oblivious Ron.

Blaise looked over and chuckled. "Once she decides what she wants, nothing will stop her."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train stopped at the Hogsmeade Station; they all got off the train and made their way to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

Ron got up and sat in the corner, Harry made to follow but found himself being shoved out of the way. He turned to see who pushed him and saw Pansy getting into the carriage, her hand out to Ron. "Are you going to be a gentleman and help me up?"

Ron blinked and stared at her hand before reaching out and pulling her, making her stumble more than she should and ending up on his lap.

"Pansy put him down." Theo said as he got on the carriage, turning and holding his hand out to Hermione who took it with a smile.

"How can I put him down? He has me."

"Of course he does." Draco said sarcastically as he sat on Blaise's lap, arms around his neck. Harry sat next to them and then Theo and Neville leaving Hermione to sit facing Theo next to Ron and Pansy, who was still sitting on Ron's lap, the redhead not doing anything to stop her.

Theo stood up and moved across, sitting next to Hermione. "I wouldn't want you to fall out."

"So you would sit on the end and risk hurting yourself just for me?"

"Yes."

"What a big heart you must have."

"That's not the only big thing I have." he flirted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they all arrived at Hogwarts and walked through the great doors, Harry stopped when he saw Severus Snape stood outside the doors to the Great Hall. "Welcome back to you all. There has been an extra table placed in the Great Hall for you, the returning eighth years. I will show you where you will be sitting and eating from now on and when I can, sometime in the next few days, I will be coming to see each of you individually to see how you are all settling into your rooms and such. Follow me."

Severus turned and walked through the doors to the Great Hall when they opened. Harry shook his head when his eyes dropped to Severus' arse; not that he could see how it looked in those tight black trousers as his robe went down his back and to the floor. No. Harry thought. I can't be falling for Severus. I just can't be.

"Potter, wipe that vacant expression off of your face."

"Sorry? What?" Harry blinked and looked at Severus who had a slight scowl on his face. "I said this is where you will be having all of your meals for your returning year."

Harry looked at the table to see the returning eighth years. Some talking amongst themselves and only Hermione, Draco and Ron looking at him. "Thank you sir." he mumbled and sat down next to Draco, facing Hermione.

"Where were you then?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." he simply answered, smiling at his friend, giving her reassurance.


	2. Chapter two

After the feast Harry stood up along with the rest of the eighth years, but none of them moved as they saw Severus Snape walking towards them all. "If you will all follow me I will show you to your rooms."

They all nodded and followed the headmaster from the Great hall. One hour later after Harry smiled and said goodnight to Ron, there was just Harry left as Severus led him up another flight of stairs. "These will be your living quarters Potter. As I have explained to everyone else you must give the portrait your password and only share it with the Professors, Poppy and those you will allow inside. I thought this portrait would suit you."

Harry looked at it and gasped slightly. It was a picture of the woods and every now and then you would see does and stags running through the trees. A stag stopped running when it spotted Harry and walked to the front of the portrait; Harry looked at Severus.

"Give the stag your password Potter."

"Oh." Harry looked at the stag. "Belladonna." the stag bowed its head and the portrait swung open.

"A potion ingredient Potter?" Severus asked as he followed Harry inside.

"Yes. Despite my years before, I do like potions. I practically slept with your potions book in my sixth year; I know it word for word."

"Then you wouldn't mind returning it to its rightful owner."

"Of course not Professor. I will get it for you as soon as I can."

"You mean you do not have it?"

"Not on me, no. After I attacked Draco with that spell I found in your book I wanted to be rid of it. I went to the room of requirement with Ginny and she hid it so if I ever got tempted to get it again I wouldn't know where to look."

Severus nodded. "I will show you around and then leave you to settle in Potter."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had shown Harry around and when he bid him goodnight Harry stopped him. "Professor?"

Severus stopped and turned. "Potter?"

"As you can tell I have called truce with Draco and the others, we have all put it behind us now and moved on and become friends."

"I noticed."

"I would like to do the same with you Professor. We have both miraculously made it through this war, we shouldn't be bearing old grudges anymore."

"I shan't mollycoddle you like Albus did."

"Oh good heavens no...I get enough of that from Molly Weasley bless her. We are both adults now; I would like us to be friends."

"Your godfather won't like you to be making friends with me."

"That's his problem; in some ways he still has a bit of growing up to do."

Severus let out a low, deep, chuckle that sent shivers down Harry's spine. "Alright then, Po- Harry."

Harry held his hand out and shook Severus' hand. "Thank you, Professor."

"It's Severus when we are alone, Harry. Goodnight." and with that he turned in a swirl of black robes and exited through the portrait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day when Harry was woken by a banging on his portrait; he got out of bed and slowly walked down the stone stairs. "Harry?" came Ron's voice. "Harry wake up."

Harry opened the portrait and yawned as he turned to go back inside with his friend Ron following him. "What's your password mate?"

"Belladonna."

"A potion ingredient?"

"Yes. Why are you so early on a Saturday mate?"

"Snape."

"What about him?"

"He woke me up this morning and told me to dress and meet him in the seating area in ten minutes. I finally went to see what he wanted and he asked me how I was settling in like he said he would be doing. It was still dark out Harry. The greasy git got me up before dawn." Ron moaned and then frowned when he saw his best friend laughing. "Harry it isn't funny."

"Sorry Ron."

"It was one thing waking me up before dawn just to ask how I have settled in, but then he started making fun of my password, doing that smirk he does when he caught me blushing."

Harry frowned. "What's your password mate?"

"Pansy."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "So you do like her?"

"She is good looking and she seems keen on me...can't see why."

"You ought to ask her."

"What? Ask her out?"

"Well that too...if she seems keen on you Ron I highly doubt she will say no."

"Which is her portrait again?"

"On the first floor. It's a picture of a meadow."

"Oh yeah I remember now. You know when you think about it, it kind of looks like the field surrounding the burrow."

"You are only just getting this now? Why do you think my is a forest with does and stags, yours is of famous quidditch teams and Hermione's is of books and someone with their nose buried in a book, just like she always is?"

"Each portrait is something that is us?"

"Yes Ron."

The redhead frowned. "Why is Malfoy's of a dragon then?"

"Because of his name Ron. His name 'Draco' or 'Draconis' is the constellation of a dragon."

"Oh right."

"Can you leave me to wake up proper now and shower and I will meet you in the great hall for breakfast?"

"Yeah of course. Sorry mate."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stripped and stepped under the water, humming when he felt it cascading down his back. As he was washing he got to thinking of each portrait that guarded their rooms, wondering how much trouble Severus had to go through to do it so each one was something in connection to the persons room they were guarding.

Severus. He thought as his right hand wandered lower, curling his fingers around his hardened shaft, closing his eyes as he imagined just what the long slim fingers of the Headmaster would do if they were wrapped around his cock. Or lubed up as they stretched him wider, readying him for something what he imagined even bigger to fill him.

These thoughts in mind, Harry's hand got faster, breathing the name 'Severus' as he reached completion.

Harry washed himself and got rid of his cum on the shower tiles and got out of the shower.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little while later when Harry walked into the great hall for breakfast. He smiled at Remus and Sirius who were sat at the top table and nodded his head to Severus in greeting before going to sit at the eighth year table. Missing Sirius' frown as he saw Harry's acknowledgement to Severus.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Terry."

"You settle in alright?"

"Yeah; It's good to be home. I don't know what I am going to do at the end of this year."

Harry filled his plate with food and smiled at Ron who was sat next to Pansy with his left arm around her as he ate with his right hand, kissing her cheek every now and then.

"I knew she would get him."

Harry turned to see Draco sit down. "He came to me this morning and I told him that she wants him. It was obvious that as her portrait is the picture of the field surrounding the burrow. Hey guess what Ron's password is?"

"What?"

"Pansy."

Draco who was swallowing a piece of toast choked on it a little, receiving a slap on the back from Blaise as he started to laugh. "Her password is 'Weasel'."

"Theo is still trying to work out Hermione's."

Harry looked across at Hermione. "What's your password 'Mione?"

"Teddy."

"Teddy?"

"Yes." she answered and looked down at her breakfast and continued to eat, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Teddy Harry. Teddy which is short for Theodore as well as Theo."

"And he hasn't worked that out yet?"

"Nope. It seems as though everyone is using a name that means something or is in connection to someone they like as as a password." Blaise said as he spread his toast.

"What's yours Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to answer Draco and closed it again when he realised what Blaise said. His password was a potion ingredient.

"Come on Harry tell me your password."

"His password is 'Belladonna' I couldn't believe it when he told me, I never knew Harry liked potions so much." Ron called across the table before concentrating on Pansy once more.

"Draco, Baby, isn't that your godfather's favourite potion ingredient?"

"It is Blaise." a smirk appearing on the blonds face.

Harry spluttered. "That's merely coincidence. I didn't even know that and I named it a potion ingredient as that would be the last thing people will think of as they all think I hate potions."

"Sure Harry."

At the end of breakfast when it was just Harry, Draco and Blaise left, he stood up and was about to leave when Sirius calling out his name stopped him. "Pup have you fallen out of the stupid tree hitting every branch on the way down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Snivellus has just had the great pleasure in informing me that you asked him for truce and friendship last night and he accepted."

"Did he really?" Draco asked as he stood up. Harry turned to look at the Slytherin and when he saw him smirking he knew that Draco was thinking of the conversation they had earlier with the portrait passwords. "Stop putting two and two together." Draco just laughed at Harry and left the great hall.

"Sirius, I asked for friendship as we have all miraculously made it through this war and it is time to move forwards and not back; it's time to stop holding grudges."

"That was very well done of you Harry."

Sirius turned to face his husband. "No it wasn't. Harry, withdraw the friendship."

"No Sirius. See you both later."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of days later when Harry looked up when he heard his portrait door open and smiled at who walked in. "Hello Severus."

"Harry."

"Homework on the first day I see. Good."

"Yeah but not much. I am just about finished up."

"When is it due in?" Severus asked as he sat down.

"Next Monday."

"And you have it about finished?"

"Yep. That way it is done and out of the way and I don't have to worry about it should I get more tomorrow."

Harry finished up and then stood up. "Would you like anything to drink Severus?"

"I am fine thank you. I have just come to see how you are settling in and how your first day was."

"It was a good day all round. Transfiguration, double potions and then double care of magical creatures this afternoon."

"How are you finding your classes?"

"Well, so far. Although if Sirius wasn't bending my ear he was giving me glares."

"Why?"

"Did you have to tell him that I asked for truce?"

"Well why not? It made my day seeing his face."

Harry laughed at Severus' smirk, which got wider when he saw what Harry didn't see with his laughing...the portrait opening and Sirius walking in, coming to a stop when he saw the scene before him.

"What is going on here?"

"We are talking Sirius."

"Looks like more than talking, you are actually laughing along with him."

"What's wrong with that Siri?"

Sirius looked around and saw Harry's homework. "Helping you with your homework? Professors are not allowed to do that."

"Report it to the headmaster then, Black." Severus smirked when Harry laughed a little and stood up. "Not that it is any business of yours but I came to see how Harry was settling in."

"Very well. Thank you Severus."

Severus nodded and left Harry alone with his godfather.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into their first Defence Against The Dark Arts and took his seat next to Terry Boot.

"Hiya Harry."

"Hey Terry. I hear you are dating Hannah."

"I am; she isn't taking this class though. She says what she wants to do after school doesn't require to get top grades in this class or any other really."

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah, she is on the quidditch pitch now."

"I wish her luck."

"I will tell her."

"Right then class. My name is Professor Philson and I will be your Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. Now we won't be doing any work or learning today."

"Why?" came Hermione's outburst.

"Miss Granger is it?"

"Yes."

"Miss Granger today's lesson will be me telling you all about what is to come for the upcoming classes and what you will be learning this year so you can be properly be prepared."

Hermione took out her parchment and quill and started to quickly write as he the Professor spoke. Harry wasn't at all surprised that when the lesson ended, Hermione was the first out, heading towards the library with Theo following her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That weekend Harry knocked on the Headmasters door and waited. "Enter."

Harry walked in and saw Severus sat behind his desk with an open book in front of him and a small glass that was a quarter full of firewhiskey. "Evening Severus."

"Evening Harry. Sit down."

Harry did as he was told and sat staring across the desk at Severus until the headmaster spoke. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh." Harry blinked and placed the book he had in his hand on the desk. "Your book Severus."

Severus picked it up and skimmed through the pages, stopping now and then to read things or to pick up his quill and add things. "What are you using at the minute Harry?"

"One I brought from Flourish and Blotts."

Severus nodded and handed it back. "Use this instead."

"I couldn't-"

"You can and you will."

Harry took it and smiled. "Thank you Severus."

"I trust you to keep it safe and come to me if there is anything in there you do not understand."

"I will."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Harry left the office he sent his patronus down to Sirius to warn him he was on his way down there in case he and Remus were otherwise busy.

"Hey pup." Sirius said, laughing when he saw Harry, drawing him into a hug as he dragged him inside his and Remus' hut and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Remus."

"Hey pup."

"You didn't have to send that patronus Harry."

"Yes I did Sirius. I saw one of those magazines of yours that you left. I was clearing up and I saw what you wrote to Remus in it. I don't want to be catch you both like that."

Sirius folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Are you gay Harry?"

"I-" Harry stopped when he realised that he left himself wide open with the comment about the magazine. "It was your magazine and it dropped on the floor so I picked it up."

"And looked through it...if you weren't gay, why would you?" Sirius started to chuckle when Harry started to stutter.

Remus hit Sirius. "Leave Pup alone." he said before looking at Harry. "Are you gay Harry?"

"I am."

"Then we are happy for you and glad you can finally admit it."

"Finally admit it?"

"Yes. Sirius and I have known for a while."

"Yeah. Why do you think we left the house tidy except for my magazines that were left on the table?"

"So you knew what you were doing?"

"Of course I did Pup. Come and sit down and have a drink; tell us about your first week."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Harry had his first week he thought he had great friends, made plenty more and got on with all the teachers. Maybe this would be a great year and that he would have no problems...how wrong he was.

Harry had realised this when he entered Defence Against The Dark Arts class and took his usual seat beside Terry, talking with him and laughing until the Professor walked in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus looked up from his desk when his door was slammed open and Harry came storming in. "Do come in Harry."

"Sorry Severus."

"No matter. What's troubling you?"

"Professor Philistine."

"Professor Philson Harry." Severus corrected.

"I was right the first time Severus. The man is an idiot."

"Would you like to tell me something I don't know? He is another Professor who is an idiot but good at his job."

"Who is the other one?"

"Black."

Harry laughed a little. "Severus I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"Teaching me Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"Harry you already have a Professor for that."

"Yes and I told you what he is." Harry dug deep into his robes. "Look at Hermione's homework."

Severus took the parchment off Harry and read what was on it. "Harry this is normal N.E.W.T level homework."

"Yes it is. Now look at mine." he said, shoving the other piece of parchment at the headmaster.

Severus frowned as he read aloud what was written there in the loopy handwriting that belonged to Professor Philson. "Two foot essay on what you did during the war and what spells you used to survive." Severus looked up at Harry.

"I cannot spend all year reliving what happened last year just because he wasn't here to see it Severus." Harry sighed. "I need to learn more Defensive spells and more powerful ones...and you are the only man I know that knows more than anyone in this school. Please Severus?"

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights six o'clock until eight o'clock and Saturdays six o'clock until nine o'clock."

"Thank you Severus. See you here tomorrow night." and, before Severus could say anything, Harry took the pieces of parchment back from Severus and left the office.


	3. Chapter three

The next day Harry was sat in the great hall eating his dinner when Draco came and sat next to him with Blaise. "I have been meaning to ask you Harry. Where did you disappear off to after DADA?"

"I went to see Severus. He is going to give me lessons."

"On what? How to suck cock?"

Harry who had a mouthful of food started choking, earning himself several thumps on the back from the blond. "You alright now."

"No thanks to you. What did you ask that for when I have a mouthful of food?"

"To get a reaction. What is my godfather giving you lessons for defence for?"

"Do you know what your homework for that lesson is?"

"Yes."

"Look at mine."

Draco took the parchment from Harry and read it along with Blaise. "He can't be serious? What a wanker."

"You're telling me. So Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays I have lessons with Severus. He has known and forgotten more spells than that wanker ever knew."

"So you have one tonight?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah after dinner at six o'clock. I need to ask you both a favour actually. If Sirius asks me, I am spending that time with you both somewhere."

"That's no problem. We will just have to stay in our rooms and have sex."

Blaise stopped eating and looked up. "Now that I do like. We'll keep your secret for as long as you want Harry." he said making Draco and Harry laugh.

"I would have asked Ron or Hermione but I haven't seen them around much."

"Well Hermione I have only seen her in the library or walking back to her room with Theo following her or her following Theo to his room. He said he finally figured out the name behind her portrait password."

Blaise scoffed. "Yeah only because I told him."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was standing outside of the Headmasters office and was about to say the password when a silver doe came gliding towards him. Taking the hint, Harry followed the doe through the castle until he found himself outside the Room of Requirement; he smiled when he saw Severus there waiting. "Why won't we be practising spells in your office?"

"I have many valuable and breakable objects in my office."

"You can always use Reparo on them."

"Why do that when there is a room here sitting doing nothing. Come on."

Harry smiled and followed the Headmaster inside. He stood just inside the door and watched as Severus waved his wand and several armours appeared.

"Harry I know all you did in the war and you knowing it all I know you will do well in your N.E.W.T.S. The only thing I know you will struggle with, which is what you haven't learned and what will be on your exams, is non-verbal spells."

"And that is what you will be teaching me?"

"Yes that is what I will be teaching you. We will start with a simple one."

"Okay."

"Stupefy me."

"No. I have all these targets I am not doing anything that will hurt you."

"Harry I have lived under the torture of the dark lord since I was your age, I hardly think that a-"

Severus was cut off when he was thrown back into the air and looked around when he landed on the hard floor but find it didn't hurt; he looked up at Harry who was smiling apologetically. "A cushioning charm as well? Very quick thinking Harry."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You are fine Harry. If I didn't want myself getting hurt, I wouldn't have told you to practice it on me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that they moved onto the targets. Severus doing non verbal spells on them first and then telling Harry to copy.

And so four times a week they practised. Harry getting more better with his spells. Both of them growing more closer, sometimes when they met up they didn't practise spells, they just sat and talked and got to know each other more and more.

At Halloween Severus decided to teach Harry how to cast his patronus non verbally and Harry found he was having as much luck with it as he had the first time when Remus tried to teach him.

Harry looked at Severus and concentrated and growled when he only saw a silver mist. "Oh this is stupid we have been trying this spell for two nights now and still only a pathetic wisp."

"Patience Harry."

"I have no more patience. No matter how hard I try and how powerful a memory I pick I still can't get it."

Severus looked behind him when a target exploded at the end of the room. "Calm yourself Harry. What memory did you choose? Is it the same one you have when you cast a patronus with your wand?"

"That is what memory I chose at first and when that didn't work I chose another. Well it isn't a memory as such, more like a daydream of sorts."

"What is it?"

Harry reddened and turned away. "Harry?"

"I don't want to say."

When Harry turned his back Severus cast a silent legilimens and couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he saw the daydream Harry had focused on.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and watched as Severus walked closer to him. "It has to be a memory Harry, not a daydream. I saw what your daydream was Harry."

"Severus-"

"Let me make it into a memory." he whispered as he cupped Harry's face and moved forward, capturing Harry's lips with his own; letting go of the Gryffindor's face, he let his arms slide around his waist, pulling him closer as he felt Harry's hands move up his chest, around his shoulders and up the back of his neck, burying themselves in the long strands of jet black hair.

"Severus." Harry panted when they parted for air.

"Harry?"

"Finally." Harry gasped and pulled Severus in for another kiss which quickly turned passionate, they both started tearing at each others clothes as Severus led them both over to the bed that appeared in the room. They both fell onto the bed and began exploring each others bodies; Harry kissing and licking each scar he found on his lover's body, laying back and moaning when Severus did the same to him.

Severus reached over and grabbed the lube that had appeared and covered his fingers in it.

"Harry are you sure?"

"Yes Severus. Please." the Gryffindor gasped as he spread his legs. Severus moved his hand up and smiled when Harry shuddered as the tip of his finger touched his entrance. Severus watched Harry's face closely as he pushed a finger inside the man under him; he watched as Harry's eyes rolled back, his mouth open slightly before closing, his teeth showing as he bit his bottom lip.

Severus added a second finger, quickly followed by a third. "Oh Severus." Harry moaned as he started to move up and down the bed, fucking himself on his lover's fingers.

"Harry you are going to break my fingers."

"Don't care. Need you too much."

Severus pulled his fingers from Harry and lined his cock up and thrust forwards, fully sheathing himself inside of Harry before he could protest at the loss of his fingers.

Harry moved his hands slowly up Severus' arms and buried his fingers into the long dark locks as he wrapped his legs securely around Severus' waist. "Move Severus, please."

As Severus began to move, slow thrusts at first and then quick hard thrusts, he moved his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Harry arched his back and came with a cry of Severus' name as he covered both their stomachs and chests.

Severus who was still hard, pulled out of Harry and turned him over, leaving Harry's head to rest on the pillow as he pulled his hips up so his arse was in the air. Moaning at the sight, the Headmaster buried his cock into that tight heat once again. His grip so tight on Harry's hips they were leaving marks but Harry didn't seem to care.

Harry fisted the pillow, moving his hips back to meet the thrusts. "Oh fuck Harry."

"Cum Severus."

After one, two, three more hard thrusts, Severus came deep in Harry, calling out his name; Harry was moaning and cumming for a second time.

Severus pulled out and cleaned them both up before gathering Harry into his arms. Placing his finger on the Gryffindor's chin, lifting his head up to face him and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Harry pulled back when air was needed. "I am guessing by that 'finally' remark earlier that you have been wanting this to happen for as long as I have."

"Severus I have wanted you since you caught me with that magazine. I was looking through it to see what my type was and then you entered and it clicked. The reason my password is 'Belladonna' is because it is your favourite potion ingredient."

"And my password 'Emerald' as it is your eye colour."

"That was what I hoped for."

The rest of the night wasn't spent learning the patronus; it was spent in each others arms. Before they both departed for the night they agreed to keep their relationship a secret, even though it was allowed as Severus wasn't teaching Harry and Harry was of age; they decided to keep it to themselves.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wasn't surprised when he woke up the next morning with the biggest grin on his face; he turned from his side and onto his back before wincing in pain, but he didn't mind the pain, seeing as how he got that pain in the first place.

Harry got dressed and went down to breakfast, he gave Severus a look before he sat down to eat. "Morning Harry."

"Hey Hermione. I haven't seen you to talk to you lately. Where is your shadow?"

"My shadow?"

"Theo."

"He is in the shower."

"And you are not with him?"

"Not this time. I was up early going over my homework for DADA again before we hand it in this morning."

Harry rolled his eyes; he hated that class now. Mind you, with the 'extra' lessons he was having he couldn't complain.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Hmm? I'm fine. Why?"

"The look on your face. Anyone would think you have just been hit with a permanent cheering charm."

"Who had the pleasure Harry?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"What do you mean pleasure?"

"Of shoving their cock up your arse. I know that look I have had it many times with Blaise."

Hermione looked at Harry closely. "Oh you have, haven't you? Oh Harry, who are you with?"

"No one." he lied.

"Bollocks Harry. Just tell us this then...You did have sex with a bloke last night didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes I did."

"The boy who lived a cock sucker. I am not surprised...Freak!"

Harry stood up and came face to face with William Middleton, a seventh year Slytherin. "Say that again." Harry dared.

"You are a cock sucker, shirt lifter. Freak."

Harry turned to Draco. "Friend of yours?"

"Fuck no."

As soon as Draco answered Harry swung back round, his fist making contact with William's jaw.

The Slytherin stumbled back and shook his head before launching forwards at Harry who wrapped his arms around the Slytherin catching him as he fell backwards onto the table, landing on the food and sliding across on his back taking William with him as they fell onto the floor by Draco's feet.

"Harry, the Professors are coming, get a few punches in quick." Draco warned.

Harry straddled William's waist and began punching him. "Fuck magic my fists are better. Wanker." Harry snapped before he felt himself being lifted in the air by someone, only knowing who it was when they spoke.

"Calm down Pup."

"Let me go Sirius!"

"Professor Black in company."

Remus picked William up from the floor and started to fix his injuries. "Explain now." demanded Severus as he stopped in front of them all. "Stop!" he said looking at Harry who was still fighting in Sirius' arms but calmed down immediately. "Now explain."

"William started it sir." Draco answered.

"Middleton didn't throw the first punch."

"No but he was asking for it with what he said to Harry."

"Draco were you fighting?" Severus asked.

"No."

"Then shut your mouth."

"Sir, William called me names that were uncalled for. Names I couldn't just take lying down."

"What names were they?"

"Cock sucker, shirt lifter and freak."

Severus' head snapped to William. "Middleton. Why use such obscene words?"

"Because they are true. I heard Potter telling Malfoy he had sex with a man last night it's not normal. It's disgusting."

"Middleton, fifty points and a month of detention for your choice of words; maybe next time you will learn to think before speaking again, because if you carry on voicing your opinion, you will end up in a worse state than you are now, as there is a large percentage of witches and wizards who prefer the same sex. To the hospital wing now!"

"Harry, Pup, you had sex with a man last night? Who was it?"

"You can ask all you like but my lips are sealed. We are saying nothing until we are ready."

"Potter, I can not take points from you but I can give you a months detention for fighting. Go and get cleaned up now before your first class starts."

Harry snatched his bag up and left the great hall with Sirius following him.

"Come on Pup you can tell me. Who did you have sex with last night?"

"My lover."

"Well I know that...give me a name."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because you don't like him."

"I know him?"

"You do."

"How do I know him?"

"He's is in your class."

"But I teach them all."

"I know you do. Look Sirius, I am saying nothing and neither is he until we are ready."

Sirius sat down on Harry's sofa. "Was he your first pup?"

"He was. Normally I hate it if I wake up in pain but this morning when I felt a pain in my arse I loved it."

Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh. If only Sirius knew Harry was talking about Severus.

"When this fling ends Harry-"

"Fling? Sirius this isn't a fling. Now I have him I am not letting him go."

"If you tell me who he is I will shake his hand for making you look so happy."

"If you knew you would try and kick his ass." Harry mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I have to get to class."

Sirius stood up. "Me as well. Well, if I don't see you at dinner, I will see you in class this afternoon Pup."


	4. Chapter four

It was the next day that Harry made his way to his first detention with Professor Philson. He hated the Professor but the state William Middleton was in when Sirius pulled him off of him was worth it.

"Ah Harry, lad, do come in."

Harry shuddered and slowly entered the room. "I have plenty of marking to do so you will be just sitting quietly whilst doing lines."

"What will I be writing?"

"I must not start fights."

"But I didn't start it."

"It looked that way from where I was sitting. Sit down Harry."

Harry sat down and stared at his parchment before looking up. "You haven't given me a quill."

"Haven't I?" Professor Philson stood up and moved over to his bag. "I will let you use a rather special one of mine."

"Special in what way?"

"You don't have to use ink."

Memories of his detention in fifth year with Umbridge came flooding to the surface. "I don't think so." Harry said as he stood and ran from the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was sitting at his desk, reading parchments before signing them, when a patronus owl flew in and sat on his desk, speaking only when it had Severus' full attention. "The Potter boy has just run out on his detention after only being here two minutes. If you ask me, a more severe punishment is in order as detentions don't seem to work."

"I didn't ask you. Wanker." Severus said when the owl disappeared and after signing the last parchment and chucking into the green flames in the fireplace to send off to the ministry, Severus left his office to go and find Harry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus walked into Harry's rooms and found his lover sat on the sofa, staring into the fire as he was rubbing the back of his hand. "Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked up. "Severus? What are you doing here?"

Severus walked over and sat beside Harry, prising his hands apart. "I got a patronus saying you ran out of your detention. Care to tell me why?"

"In my fifth year I had detention with Umbridge. She told me I was to do lines and write 'I must not tell lies' until the message sunk in. She gave me a quill to use and it wasn't until I started to write that-"

"What?"

Harry clenched his fist and Severus frowned when he saw the scar on the back of his lover's hand. I must not tell lies.

"I asked Professor Philson what I would be doing and he gave me some parchment paper and said that I will be doing lines, writing 'I must not start fights'; I told him I didn't have a quill and he told me I could use one of his. He said it was a special quill and I wouldn't need any ink. I knew what kind of quill it was then and fled the room. I gained enough scars in the war Severus. I don't want any more." Harry felt embarrassed when his voice cracked a little. He didn't want Severus to see how much it affected him but Severus just wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close.

"I'm sorry Harry. You can serve your detention with me now and you won't be doing lines."

Harry looked up. "What will I be doing?"

"Anything you want." Severus answered, a smirk playing at his lips. "I couldn't been seen taking sides when I gave you detention Harry, but I am glad you did what you did. He deserved it."

"That he did. Can you stay here for a while?"

"I have all night Harry."

Harry straddled his lover's waist. "Take me to bed Severus," he whispered, burying his face in the Slytherin's neck, nipping and sucking the skin he found there.

Severus didn't need telling twice as he picked Harry up, holding him tight as Harry's legs wrapped around him as he carried him to the bedroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up the next morning and went to move into Severus' hold but found that side of the bed empty. It was still warm so if Severus did leave it must have been only just. Harry yawned and opened his eyes, jumping a little when he saw a doe patronus stood there watching him.

"Hello." he said as he sat up. Smiling when he heard Severus' voice.

"Sorry to leave you this morning but important matters are to be dealt with. I promise the next time we share a bed I will be there with you waiting for you to wake."

Harry stood up and stretched and slowly walked over to his bathroom to shower for the day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry out of all the mornings not to have your breakfast in the great hall you pick today of all days." Draco said as he ran up to him.

"Why what happened?"

"Severus sacked Philson in the great hall at breakfast this morning because of what he did to a student last night. Tried to get him to do lines with a blood quill."

"Yeah...me. I fled as soon as I saw the quill. I had to go through that with Umbridge in my fifth year. I told Severus as I don't want it happening to anyone else. But if he has been sacked, I wonder who will be teaching us now."

"I will." came a voice.

Everyone either turned or looked up and grinned when they saw Remus Lupin walk out of the door. "Everyone inside."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was told you fired Philson in front of everyone yesterday morning." Harry said. Harry was currently straddling Severus who was sat at his desk in his office. Severus protested at first but let Harry carry on once he turned all the portraits black so they couldn't see them.

"That I did. What he was going to do to you is against school regulations. I could have strangled the wanker. A public firing I think he deserved it. Especially when I told the students who was listening what he was to do to you. If they chose to throw their breakfast at him then I wasn't going to stop them."

"Thank you." Harry stood up and stripped both him and Severus of their trousers and prepared himself with his wand and stood with his back to Severus, looking over his shoulder. "Let me thank you?"

"Thank away."

Harry smiled and placed his hands on the desk in front of him and slowly sank down on to Severus' cock. He took Severus' hands in his and gripped tightly as he started to bounce up and down.

"You do know anyone could walk in Harry." Severus panted.

"I don't care. I'm to far gone." Harry moaned as his bouncing got faster, groaning when he felt Severus thrust up. "Fuck Severus!"

"Language Harry."

"Fuck language just keep thrusting up." Harry let go of one of Severus' hands and reached back, burying his fingers into Severus' hair, moaning when he felt his loves teeth sink into him as he thrust up. Harry lost it and came, screaming Severus' name, humming in delight when he felt his lover fill him with his seed.

Breathing heavily, Harry collapsed back into Severus' hold. "Five minutes of this then I have to go."

"What's your next class?"

"With Remus then that's it for today."

"Care for a late night visitor?"

Harry smiled and turned his head. "Of course." he said before locking lips with his Slytherin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right then class. We won't be using our wand this lesson. This lesson is for your written exam. Now one of the best ways to remember something is to copy it and write it down several times. That way you have wrote it that many times you know it word for word. You will be copying pages from 367 to 372 in your book. What you don't finish in this lesson you will continue in your homework. And I have spelled all the parchments you are writing on so you won't be able to use your magic to multiply."

Remus started to walk around when he saw them all finding the pages in their books. He walked over to Harry when he saw him writing and stood behind him and leaned over him.

"Page 367 Harry." he said as he turned the page.

"Thank you sir."

At the end of the lesson everyone packed up and stood up to leave. "Not so fast Harry."

When everyone left, Remus walked over to his honorary godson. "Me and you are to go to the Headmasters office Harry."

"Why what have I done?"

"I don't know. Have you done something?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

They left the room and saw Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Theo, Ron and Pansy stood there.

"Sorry guys I will meet you all later for study. I have to go with Remus to see Severus."

"But you haven't done anything."

"I know that Hermione. I'll let you all know what goes on."

Remus turned. "You won't Harry. Believe me when I say you will not be telling them what is about to go on in that office. Come on."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders at his friends and followed Remus to the Headmasters office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus looked up when he heard the knock on his door. "Enter."

The door opened and he watched as Remus walked in followed by a confused looking Harry.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know Severus. Harry sit down."

Harry sat down facing Severus whilst Remus remained standing. "Severus you invented the Wolfsbane potion."

"I did."

"To do that you needed to study werewolves didn't you."

"I did." Severus repeated.

"So you know what senses of mine have heightened."

If possible, Severus went pale and looked from Remus to Harry. "Oh bollocks."

Harry frowned and looked from his lover to Remus. "Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"Harry one of Remus' heightened senses is smell. Was he in close range of you when you had class just now?"

"He stood behind me and leaned over." realisation dawned on Harry's face. "Oh fuck." he cursed as he stood up. "Remus, please, you can not tell Sirius. He'll go barmy."

"He'll do more than that Harry."

"I know. Please Remus, just let me and Severus tell him in our own time."

Remus sighed. "Okay Pup. I have seen how happy you have been and I am guessing that is because of Severus; so I won't say anything and let you tell him when you are ready. And Severus?"

"Remus?"

"I don't care who you are...you hurt my pup and I won't wait until the full moon to rip you apart." and with that Remus left the office with Harry staring opened mouthed.

"Did I just get threatened by a mild mannered man?" Severus asked making Harry laugh.

"You did." Harry answered as he walked over to Severus. "Are you afraid?"

"Over twenty years of torture from Voldemort and nothing but a threat from a mild mannered man? Protect me, won't you?"

Harry moved closer to Severus and laughed. "I thought you said you don't do humour."

"I don't." he said as he pulled the Gryffindor on to his lap, pulling him close as he buried his face into the neck he found there. "It's the weekend tomorrow."

"Really?" Harry moaned, moving his head back to give Severus more access to his neck.

"You are going nowhere."

Harry who was enjoying the kisses to his neck only hummed in response.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later when Severus flooed into Remus' office. "I have your potion Remus."

"Thank you Severus but I could have asked Slughorn."

"Slughorn isn't as clever as he likes to believe. I feel better knowing it was me that did it."

"Thank you again. And sorry about the threat but-"

"I understand Remus."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into DADA class with a smile on his face. "What's your secret Harry?" Draco called out.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem very happy lately. Nothing seems to get you down anymore mate." Ron answered.

"I'm in love."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus, who was still in the other room with Remus, stiffened when he heard Harry's answer.

Remus looked at him. "Did you know?"

"No."

"Do you feel the same?"

"I do. But he shouldn't love me; I mean look at me."

"What you see when you look at yourself and what Harry sees are two very different things. Will you be telling him?"

"I will. I'll leave you to your class." Severus cleared his throat and left via floo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, after saying the password, stood on the moving staircase and opened the door once he got to the top and walked through.

"Harry my boy."

Harry looked up and saw Albus sat in his chair in his portrait. "Is he-"

"He is in his private rooms in the back."

"Thank you sir." Harry answered and walked up the small set of stairs and entered the back room, smiling when he saw Severus sitting in the chair beside the fireplace. A small glass in his right hand that had a bit of whiskey left in it. "Severus?"

Severus looked up and gave a slight smile when he saw Harry. He placed his glass down and lifted his arm, inviting Harry to share the chair with him.

Harry smiled at the invitation and took Severus' hand and sat on his lap. "You wanted to see me?"

"I did. I flooed to Remus' office earlier to give him his Wolfsbane potion."

"And?"

"I heard you enter the class and heard what answer you gave when they asked why you were so happy."

Harry swallowed. "Severus I-"

"Harry...you know I am not one of these men that wear their heart on their sleeve."

"I know. Severus I-"

"Let me finish. Remus also heard and asked if I knew and if I felt the same. I told him I did but that you shouldn't love me. But Remus gave me some wise words. Harry I may not say it often in the future but I will say it now." Severus cupped Harry's face. "Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Severus." Harry smiled, moving closer and capturing the lips of his Slytherin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was soon December and the castle was filled with the Christmas decorations; Christmas trees everywhere, garlands hanging from the ceiling, and also mistletoe. There were more of them than anything and Harry did his best to avoid them. The only time he wanted to be caught under one of them was when Severus was with him.

That was why he placed them on the ceiling above his bed, Severus' bed. He was actually surprised one evening when he was joined in his shower by Severus who informed him of the mistletoe above them. Knowing he didn't put it there himself, he told Severus he loved him which led to fantastic shower sex.

After the surprise in the shower, Harry decided to surprise Severus. Knowing his lover was in a meeting, Harry let himself into the Headmasters office and placed a mistletoe above Severus chair, casting a charm on it to make it invisible.

Ten minutes later Severus walked in and stopped when he saw Harry. "Is everything alright?

"Yes. I finished classes now for the day and thought I would come and see you."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to?"

Harry sighed and sat in the Headmaster's chair. "I am up to nothing. Can't I come and see you when I can? Just like you did when you surprised me in the shower. I'd like a repeat of that."

"I bet you would." Severus walked over to his chair and pulled Harry out of it and sat down, pulling Harry onto his lap.

Harry smiled and lifted his wand, casting a revealing charm. Severus looked up and saw the mistletoe. "Sneaky brat."

"You love me for it." Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, kissing him passionately.

That lost in each other, neither of them heard the door open until the person spoke up.

"Headmaster Snape, sir, I-"

Harry and Severus pulled apart quickly and looked at the shocking face of Terry Boot. Harry stood up. "Terry, mate."

"I gotta go." he said and rushed from the office. Harry made to follow but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Severus let go."

"No Harry. If you chase after him now, asking him to keep quiet, those who are going in between classes now will only stop and listen to your conversation. Let him think on it before you go and find him."

"You're right...of course you are."

"Is Boot a friend of yours?"

"Yes. We are partnered together in Defence and get along great."

"So there is no need to worry."

"I hope you are right."

Severus said nothing and drew Harry into his arms, not voicing that he was hoping against hope that he was right as well.


	5. Chapter five

It was one hour later when Harry entered the great hall and stopped when he was met with silence. He cautiously looked around and was surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. "Harry is it true?"

"What?"

"That you are in a relationship with my godfather."

"It's not true Pup." Sirius said as he pushed his way to stand in front of his godson. "Tell me it's not true."

"It's true Sirius."

"You are sleeping with Snivellus to better your grades? No Harry."

"What? That is not why I am sleeping with him. Just what has Terry been saying?"

"He said he went to see Snape and walked in on you both having sex on his desk." Ron said before he shuddered. "You can do better mate."

"We were not having sex! We were just kissing and I don't want to do better. For me there is no-one better than Severus."

"Hang on. When I asked you who it was you said he was in my class."

"And he was. When he was at school here."

Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "What did he do to you pup?"

"He was himself around me and talked to me and listened when I needed it."

"You have us to talk to."

"Sirius, you are with Remus, Hermione with Theo, Ron with Pansy and Draco with Blaise. You are all living your own lives now."

"I won't allow this to continue Harry."

"You can not stop us Black."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw his love walking over to them. "Severus-"

"It's alright Harry. Are you alright?"

"I will be."

Severus nodded and looked at Sirius. "Tell the rest of the staff that there is to be a meeting now." When Sirius did nothing but glare back, Severus snapped. "No matter how much you loathe me right now you will still do as I say. Either gather the Professors together or go and sulk in the staffroom until we all arrive."

Sirius turned on his heel and made his up between the tables, informing all of the staff about the meeting.

"Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and Parkinson. You will all join me and Harry along with the staff for the meeting. You are closer to Harry therefore we can explain it all. Only the staff and Harry's closest friends need to know the truth."

"But Severus, what about everyone else?"

"I do not care about everyone else's mindless gossip...only you. Come on."

After giving the prefects and Head boy and girl orders to watch the others, giving detention if need be, Severus left the great hall with Harry with Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy following.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knowing everything would be explained once all the Professors arrive, the others left Harry and Severus to talk quietly. Hermione watched them closely and even though she couldn't hear what could be said, she saw that Harry was worrying and Severus was keeping him calm, placing his hand on Harry's upper arm and giving it firm strokes causing Harry to smile and look up into Severus' eyes.

Hermione got the attention from the others and they all saw what she did. This wasn't just a passing thing; they are in love. "I don't care what explanation they give, I know I am backing Harry all the way." Ron said as he sat beside Hermione who smiled at him. Her worries for that part over. If Ron would be the hardest one to convince and he was fine with it, she was happy. Harry now had all of his friends support.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him so but before she could say anything the staff room door opened.

As the Professors walked inside and sat themselves down, Severus and Harry stood in front of them all. "This meeting is to explain the truth behind me and Harry. We will tell you and if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. All we ask right now is that you sit and listen before asking."

Everyone agreed except Sirius who opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind when he saw the pleading look his godson gave him.

"Harry and I are together. We have been friends since September and got together on Halloween; we have kept it a secret because we knew that, if it got out, Harry would have all the stress of the press following him again and pressing him for answers, making things up when they wouldn't get them. Harry deserves a quiet year at Hogwarts, after what he has been through. We decided to let close friends know after Christmas but the wizarding world once he graduated."

Severus looked at Harry who smiled and linked fingers with him. "You may ask your questions." It surprised no-one when Sirius stood up. "Out of all the people, why him, Pup?"

"I fell for him Sirius. It all started with the ex DADA Professor. He gave everyone basic N.E.W.T.S homework; I was told to write parchments of how I survived and what I did through the war. If I wanted to pass my N.E.W.T.S then I needed proper lessons so I went to Severus for help; he gave me private lessons and we got closer that way."

"You could have come to me, Pup."

"Sirius you had your own class to teach and papers to grade. Severus didn't, so I went to him. Not only that but being a spy for twenty years, he has picked up a lot more."

Flitwick stood up. "Well I am happy with what I have heard. I have just one question. What did Terry Boot actually see?"

"He just saw us kissing in Severus' office under a mistletoe."

Everyone seemed happy with that and told them both before leaving the staff room, leaving just Severus, Harry, his friends, Sirius and Remus in the room.

"There has to be a rule against this."

"There isn't Black. Harry is of age and it is only a rule where a student can not sleep with a Professor as it will be looked upon that they are trying to better their grade. I am not Harry's Professor nor will I be marking his final grade."

"You were together when teaching him."

"No Sirius. We got together and two days later he stopped teaching me as Philson left and Remus took over; knowing I had a Professor who knew what he was doing, I didn't need the lessons anymore."

"I still hate this, Pup. All of the people you can be with and you choose him. It's as though you are punishing yourself."

Harry who was fighting to stay calm snapped. "I don't care what you think Sirius. I love Severus and I am not leaving him and denying my happiness just to suit your selfish need. You don't like it...then there's the door. Ever since I first walked through these castle doors, everything I have done is always for someone else...never for me. Now I am doing something for the first time, through no-one's choice but my own, and you want me to stop?"

Severus reached out and took Harry into his arms, glaring at Sirius.

"Are you alright love?" Theo asked, seeing his girlfriend, Hermione upset.

"Why can't you just be happy for him Sirius?"

"I am happy for him Hermione and very happy to see that he is. I just don't like his choice of partner."

"You can not help who you fall in love with, Sirius. Remember all the aggro you got because you wanted to marry me?"

Sirius turned to his husband and narrowed his eyes. "You knew." It wasn't a question.

"I did; I could smell Severus on Harry during a class. They told me everything when I confronted them both."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"It was not my secret to tell Sirius."

Sirius huffed and stormed from the staff room. Hermione looked at Harry still in the Headmasters arms. "We will leave you both alone."

"Before you go...Draco do you have a problem with our relationship?" Harry asked.

The blond smiled. "Why would I? Not only are you happy, Harry, this is the happiest I have seen Severus ever. I have you to thank for that."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they all left Harry and Severus alone in the staff room, Pansy stopped them all, pointing her wand at the door. "What are you doing my flower?" Ron asked.

"I want to see just how they are behind closed doors, when they think no-one can see." Pansy waved her wand and the staff room door and part of the wall became transparent. "What a good idea my flower. Hang on." Ron dug into his pocket and pulled out an extendible ear and attached it to the door. They all stood and watched and listened as to what was going on inside.

Severus cupped Harry's face. "Are you alright love?"

"Not really. Why did Sirius have to react that way? I knew he wouldn't be happy, but to be mad at Remus as well?"

Severus kissed Harry and drew him close. "He will come around Harry. I know how much he means to you."

"He and Remus are like my parents, Severus."

Severus sat down and pulled Harry down with him, moving his head as Harry buried his face in his neck. "I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry." he replied, kissing the Gryffindor on his temple.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy cancelled the spell and Ron put the extendible ear away. "They really are serious." Blaise said. "Harry is happy and at the moment is upset because someone who is supposed to be his friend has spread vicious rumours. Professor Lupin?"

"Yes Blaise?"

"Harry is partnered with Boot in classes; may I ask for a swap? Put Draco with Harry and Boot with me."

Remus looked at the staff room door before looking back at Blaise. "Is that alright with you Draco?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you can swap." he said and left the eighth years alone.

"That wanker has upset Harry when Harry has done nothing but be nice to him. He now has me as a partner...now it's my turn." Blaise said making the rest laugh and Draco smile as he held his boyfriend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Harry was happy that he had his friends, as he needed them more now than before. Everywhere he went he was getting dirty looks, people calling him disgusting for being with Severus.

Severus walked into the hospital wing two days after the news of his and Harry's relationship spread and saw his Gryffindor sat on the edge of one of the many beds with Poppy fussing over him, only catching what she was saying as he moved closer. "Fighting! Honestly...you should know by now. You are old enough to know better Harry."

"Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey turned around. "Severus. I hope you are not going to go easy on him being who he is to you."

"Poppy he is still a student so he will receive detention for fighting."

When Poppy left them both alone, Severus sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry. "Who threw the first punch?"

"I did."

"Are you alright?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm fine Severus."

"Another fight with William. Why did you punch him? Why rise to it? People have been calling you names and giving you looks since they found out and you have left well enough alone. Why was this time so different?"

"He insulted you. I don't mind the insults to me, Severus; I am used to it."

"As am I Harry."

"I still don't like it."

"What did he say?"

"Called you a freak. Said that you should be stripped from your job...that you are a heartless bastard and you are only with me for my money."

"Utterly ridiculous."

"I know."

"I am with you because of your body as well."

Harry laughed; Severus, smirked, happy he managed to put a smile on his love's face. "How did you know I was here?"

"Draco. Come on then...what have you given William?"

"A black eye and a split lip; but I think Poppy will have to check him over because I am sure I heard his nose crack."

Severus held his arm out and drew Harry into a hug, kissing his forehead when the hospital wing doors opened. "Pup?"

"Sirius." When Severus made to move Harry stopped him. "Don't you dare." he warned.

"Are you alright, Pup?"

"I am fine. William is worse off."

"Poppy has checked you over and has given you a clean bill of health?"

"She has; I was going to leave but then Severus came before she left." Sirius glanced at Severus and the hand that was resting on his godsons waist. He reached out and tapped Harry's leg. "As long as you are alright, Pup." he said before turning and leaving.

"First time for everything." Severus spoke when the doors closed behind the animagus.

"What do you mean?"

"That, Harry, is the first time since we have known each other, when we have been in each other's company, and not one insult left our mouths."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days later when Harry found himself being woken up by someone breathing heavily on his face. He opened his eyes and saw two big round eyes staring back at him.

"Ah!" Harry jumped, causing Severus to wake and jump out of bed, wand in hand, ready to hex whoever was there; he relaxed when he saw Dobby. "Please Dobby if I have asked you once I have asked you a hundred times...if you need to wake me, can you just poke me."

"Sorry master Harry sir but I is informing you of masters Remus and Sirius sir."

"Harry?"

Harry turned to Severus. "I might have asked Dobby to check and keep and eye out to see if they were alright. Sirius wasn't very happy that Remus kept our secret from him."

"Master Remus isn't being well, sirs. Dobby is finding him in the DADA private rooms, very weak sirs."

Severus started to move about the room, getting dressed and chucking Harry his clothes.

"Dobby give it five minutes and then go and inform Sirius he is needed outside the hospital wing."

Dobby bowed and vanished with a 'pop'.

"We need to get to Remus and quickly, Harry. He and Sirius are not just husbands, they are bonded mates. Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is his mate."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within in a few minutes they were in Remus' quarters, and just in time as well, as the werewolf had only managed to feebly call Harry's name before collapsing.

Severus hurried over and knelt beside Remus. "You were right to have Dobby keep an eye out Harry. I am just mad I didn't do it myself."

"What's happening Severus?"

"With Sirius being Remus' mate, he needs to keep close contact, especially after a full moon; but with Sirius not talking to him and them now living apart, Remus' werewolf side has accepted that his Mate no longer wants him. It will slowly kill him if we do not get Sirius to make amends...and quickly."

"He'd better. Or I will slowly kill him."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had settled Remus into a bed in the hospital wing and Poppy had seen to him, Severus and Harry had just left the hospital wing when Sirius came running around the corner, skidding to a stop in front of them. "Where is he? How is he?"

"He is in there Sirius...unconscious and now fighting for his life, thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?"

"Yes Black. Remus is lucky Harry had Dobby keep an eye on you both. Do you seem to forget that you are his Mate?"

"Of course not Snape."

"Obviously you have or Remus would not be in this state."

"Why did you have to let things get so bad that Remus felt it was best if he moved out? The full moon was last night and he didn't take his potion Sirius. The werewolf is slowly killing him, as it thinks his Mate has rejected him."

"No!" Sirius gasped as he ran past them both and into the hospital wing.

Harry stopped the door from closing completely and stood and watched as Sirius leaned over the bed, kissing his Mates lips before making the bed bigger and climbing on it, gathering his husband in his arms.

"There is nothing we can do now Harry."

"Severus-"

"He'll be fine Harry." Severus said, wanting to believe his own words as he held Harry close.


	6. Chapter six

Before long the school had broken up for the Christmas holidays but no-one went home as there was to be a Christmas ball held on Christmas Eve night and everyone was to go, should they want to.

Harry had decided he wasn't going to go; it wasn't as if he could go with Severus so, he would be on his own as his friends would be with their partners. So, no matter who he sat with, he would feel like a third wheel. Plus, he couldn't think he could deal with the stares and looks. The reason Severus didn't get any was because of how he was; even though he had mellowed a little since being with Harry, his reputation of being a snarky bastard still stood.

Harry just left Sirius and Remus' hut with Draco, finally happy that they were more happy now than when they first got together. "What do you mean you won't be going to the Christmas ball Harry?"

"Just what I said; I won't be going. One of the reasons is heading towards us now."

Draco looked up and saw Hannah Abbott coming towards them whispering with one of her friends, who she had her arm linked with. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you still with Snape."

"Severus." he corrected. "Yes I am."

"Is it true what they say?"

"It all depends on what they are saying."

"That he has a big cock."

Before Harry could say anything Draco snapped. "Yes it is. But not half as big as the one on your so called boyfriends forehead. Piss off!"

"Humph. No-one asked you Malfoy. And while I have you here, tell your boyfriend to stop threatening mine. Terry never looks forward to DADA anymore."

"That is no-one's fault but his own." Draco snapped and dragged Harry away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus looked up when his office door opened and saw his godson enter. "Draco?"

"Severus did you know that Harry isn't going to the Christmas ball?"

"No. Why isn't he going?"

Draco told his godfather what Harry told him and left the office with a smile on his face when Severus told him that Harry will be going.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following morning after breakfast when Severus quieted the Great Hall by standing up from his seat and making his way between the tables, over to Harry, who had stopped eating to watch. Severus got closer and closer to him before stopping right in front of him.

"Harry?"

"Severus?"

"Will you do me the pleasure in going to the Christmas ball with me?"

"I will Severus."

"Have you finished your breakfast?"

"I have."

"Join me for a walk?"

"Always." Harry smiled as he stood up and joined hands with Severus as together they walked out of the great hall. Both of them smiling when they heard Draco's voice. "I dare any one of you to say something."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you just asked me like that in front of everyone Severus."

"Well why not? It is your fault that I did anyway."

"How can it be my fault?"

"Draco informed me you weren't going. He told me the reason why and I am not having you sitting up in your room, hiding away, when there is nothing to hide from."

"People will be watching our every move, Severus."

"Harry, look at me."

The Gryffindor stopped walking and did as the Slytherin asked. "Look at this face. Does it look as though it cares at all what others think? And why should you?"

"Severus I don't care what others think about me. But I am used to people following me, spreading lies and pointing at me everywhere I go. I know you are as well, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know love."

Harry smiled at the endearment and reached up with his arms, moving them around the Headmasters neck, bringing his head down into a searing kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of the Christmas ball and Severus did everything right. He made sure he was in the Great Hall, ready for when people started to arrive; once all the teachers were there, Severus left and headed to Harry's rooms to pick him up and escort him to the Christmas ball.

"You do know that you will have to dance with me several times?" Harry pointed out once he and Severus made their way to the Great Hall.

"Like you and your friend Ron did in your fourth year with the Patil twins."

"That was different."

"How?"

"I wasn't in love with her."

True to his word, Severus had Harry on the dance floor several times, glaring at those who so much as looked funny at them. What surprised Harry most of all was when he and Severus had finished a dance and he saw that they had stopped under some mistletoe; knowing Severus never showed affection in public, Harry made to move back only to be kept in his place. "And where are you going?"

"Mistletoe, Severus."

"I know. Don't you want to kiss me in public?"

"You know I do Severus, but you are not like that."

Severus cupped Harry's face, fully aware of the stares that were growing as he leaned closer to Harry. "Correction Harry...I wasn't like that." he whispered before capturing Harry's lips with his own; holding Harry tighter when he heard his love whimper slightly; he only pulled back when air was needed. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Severus."

They walked off the dance floor and stopped when Sirius approached them. "I just want to say that I approve of your relationship and I am happy for you Harry. After listening to what people have been saying, and then watching you when you think no-one is looking, I can see how you both are together. As much as it pains me to say it, you do look as though you complete each other." Sirius looked at Harry. "Pup, I am sorry."

Harry smiled and let go of Severus' hand to hug his godfather. "That's okay...just please don't do anything stupid again."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ball Harry decided to stay with Severus for the night, wanting to wake up in his arms Christmas morning. Harry walked out of the bathroom and into Severus' bedroom with just a towel around his waist. "I haven't brought any pyjama bottoms with me."

Severus, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, smirked as he reached out with one arm and dipped two fingers just under the rim of the towel and tugged Harry closer. Pulling the towel away as Harry came to a stop in front of him. "I'll keep you warm."

"I have no doubt about that."

Harry gasped when Severus moved quick, spinning Harry around, getting him onto his hands and knees on the bed. Harry fisted the sheets when he felt the bed dip as Severus moved and positioned himself behind him; he braced himself for what he knew was coming as he felt hands on his arse, pulling his cheeks apart.

"Ah! Oh fuck Severus." Harry whimpered when he felt a tongue circle his entrance before pushing past the ring of muscle and going in him as deep as it could before the tongue withdrew, licking his entrance before the tongue pushed in again.

"Fuck Severus what are you doing to me?"

Severus pulled back."Giving you pleasure my love."

"Is this what you call it? Fuck! Please Severus. I need you now."

Severus pulled away and moved to lay under Harry. "Severus?"

"Ride me Harry."

Harry sat up and straddled Severus, taking his cock in hand as he slowly stroked it. Raising himself up a little, Harry lined the cock up with his entrance and slowly sank down onto the hardened length. He placed his hands on Severus' flat stomach and started to bounce up and down.

Severus gripped Harry's waist tight and thrust up as Harry slammed down. "Touch yourself Harry."

Harry moved one hand from Severus' stomach and took his shaft in hand, pumping it vigorously in time with him bouncing down and Severus thrusting up. "Oh Severus I'm close."

"Cum for me love. Cum now." Severus grunted with a hard thrust, making Harry scream and throw his head back as he came in spurts all over Severus' stomach and chest, moaning when he felt his love's seed fill him.

Severus waved his hand and cleaned them both up, wrapping his arms around Harry when he dropped forwards. "Stay in me?"

"Of course." Severus manoeuvred them both so he was spooning Harry. "Sleep love." Harry sighed happily and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks later when Harry was getting things ready in Severus' private rooms whilst he called a staff meeting. It was Severus' birthday today and Harry only found out the night before, when Albus' portrait decided it was only right that he knew.

Harry carried on and acted as though he didn't know anything and pretended to be asleep when Severus awoke and dressed, readying himself for the meeting. Fighting the urge not to kiss back when he felt Severus' lips on his before he left.

Harry had just finished getting the room ready; as it was Severus' fortieth, it needed to be celebrated. When Harry heard someone calling out "Headmaster Snape sir?"

Harry moved out of the private rooms and stood at the top of the winding staircase and saw Pansy standing in front of Severus' desk looking worried. "Pansy?"

"Oh, Harry. Where is Severus?"

"He is in a staff meeting." he answered as he moved down the stairs. "Are you alright? You don't look it."

"I came to Severus because I still think of him as head of Slytherin, but I suppose you might be better. You are best friends with Ron."

"I am...what's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh congratulations!" Harry said, moving forward to hug her.

"I would be happy if I knew how Ron would take it. I need to be sure as well first."

"Well, let's make sure then. Come on, I'll come with you to the hospital wing."

"Oh, thank you Harry."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both walked into the hospital wing and stood by one of the beds. "Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called out and waited a few seconds with Pansy before Poppy came out of her office and stopped when she saw them both standing there. "What seems to be the problem?"

Harry looked at Pansy who looked worried so decided to tell Poppy himself. "A possible pregnancy, but we're not sure."

Poppy looked at Harry and sighed. "You do know I will have to get the Headmaster here before I check, don't you Harry?"

"Yes I know. He was to be told earlier, but he is in a staff meeting."

Poppy nodded and sent her patronus off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In ten minutes Severus walked into the hospital wing and Harry looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Harry are you alright?"

"I'm fine Severus."

"Ah Severus. I have had to call you here, as there may be a student pregnancy. I couldn't do the spell until you were here."

Severus merely nodded and looked at Harry who blinked when he saw Poppy point her wand at him. "Hold still Harry."

"Me? I-" Harry stopped when he saw the tip of Poppy's wand turn blue in colour.

"Well Harry, you are pregnant."

"Pre-" Harry's eyes rolled back as he dropped. Severus jumped forwards and only just caught him and picked him up in his arms.

"Madam Pomfrey. It is me who thinks they are pregnant. I went to see the Headmaster but only Harry was there, so he came with me here to support me."

"Oh, I am sorry dear." Poppy took her wand back out and performed the same test on Pansy as she had on Harry, the tip of her wand turning blue once again. "You are pregnant my dear. I want you to come and see me tomorrow along with Mister Weasley."

Pansy merely nodded and looked at Harry. "Will he be alright?"

"He will be fine."

"I shall not say a word Headmaster."

"Thank you Pansy."

When Pansy left, Poppy checked Harry over and looked at Severus who, for the first time since her knowing the man looked worried. "He will be fine Severus. It is just hearing news that he wasn't expecting to hear. If he didn't know that wizards could get pregnant, then it will be even more of a shock."

Poppy made to turn and walk away but stopped and turned back. "Just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday, Severus."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was just thankful that classes were still in session as he didn't want an audience for him carrying Harry like this through the castle.

Severus walked into his office and looked up at Albus' portrait when he heard the old man speak. "Severus, my boy, what has happened to Harry?"

"He is pregnant Albus."

"Sit him down and wake him up."

"No, I will lay him on my bed."

"No Severus. Please, for Harry, sit him in here and wake him up."

"It is for Harry's sake that I am letting him wake up feeling comfort instead of a hard backed chair."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus stopped when he entered his private rooms, as he saw banners that had forty on them. A card sat on the table with food laid out around it. Severus sighed; he understood what Albus meant now. Harry did all this for him and planned on being conscious when he surprised Severus with it.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, looked around and saw he was on Severus' bed. He looked further and saw Severus sitting on the bed at his side and turned on his side with his back to Severus.

"Harry?"

"Being unconscious in your arms wasn't how I planned on surprising you this morning Severus."

"It was a nice surprise though Harry, and I thank you for it. I have never had anything like that before."

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday Severus?"

"Because it isn't important Harry; it is just another day. I have never celebrated my birthday as I have had no reason to celebrate it in the past or anyone to celebrate it with."

Harry turned over and reached up with his hand and pulled Severus down to meet him. "Now you do, Severus. Now that I have you, I am not letting you go."

Severus gave Harry one of his rare smiles and kissed him hard, making the brunet moan and lean up into the kiss, threading his fingers through the strands of long dark hair, only pulling back when air was needed.

"I have only got you a card I'm afraid. I haven't had time to go to get you something, as I only found out last night."

Severus placed his hand on Harry's stomach. "You have given me the best birthday present I could have ever hoped for, Love." he whispered, smiling back at Harry before joining lips once more.

"Happy birthday Severus." Harry whispered, holding the Slytherin close.

"Thank you love. How about we go and enjoy some of the food you prepared?"

"Okay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry and Pansy walked into Ron's rooms. "Morning, my flower." Ron greeted his girlfriend, smiling at Pansy's blush at the endearment he called her before looking up at Harry. "You alright mate."

"Extremely."

"Care to say why?"

"Not yet."

Ron saw his girlfriend look at Harry nervously, who smiled encouragingly. "What's going on?"

"Pansy has something to tell you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I will tell you when she tells you." Harry looked at Pansy. "When you are ready, Pansy."

Pansy bit her lip and turned to face Ron.

"Pansy what is it?"

"Ron I had to go and see madam Pomfrey yesterday."

"Why? You're not ill are you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then why did you have to go and see her."

"Because I thought that I might be pregnant."

Ron swallowed and looked his girlfriend up and down. "Did she check you over?"

"She did."

"And?"

"The spell for a pregnancy test came up positive Ron."

"My flower's pregnant?"

"She is."

Ron laughed and hugged his girlfriend close.

"You're not mad?"

"Flower, that is the last thing I could be. I love you so much."

"I love you too Ron."

Harry decided to leave and congratulate them both later as they joined lips and, from the looks of it, didn't plan on coming up for air anytime soon.

Harry walked out and stopped when he saw Hermione standing there. "Well?"

"He's happy."

"I am happy for them both. As I am for you and Severus."

"How did you-"

"Harry since Pansy told me she has been stroking her stomach constantly. Watching you, I have seen that you are just the same. How far gone are you?"

"Just over two weeks. Severus is going to call another staff meeting to let them know that Pansy will be sharing quarters with Ron now as she is pregnant, but I will staying in my own rooms as people might try to say that Severus has helped me, should I do well in my N.E.W.T.s."

"You are telling people then?"

"No one is going to find out about me and Severus being parents until school breaks up for a week for Valentine's."

Harry looked his friend up and down. "How are you anyway?"

"I'm happy. I didn't think I could be so happy with Theo, but he is amazing."

"As long as he keeps you happy I approve."

"I could say the same with you and Severus."


	7. Chapter seven

The following Monday when it was DADA Pansy was excused from practising spells and duelling as she was pregnant. Not wanting to tell Remus and have him keep it a secret from Sirius because of what happened last time, Harry took Draco to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"The reason Pansy can not duel is the reason I can't, Draco, but no one knows except me, Severus, Poppy, Pansy and Hermione."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you but I can't have you throwing spells at me."

"Throw them at me and if Remus asks then I will just say I need to learn on my protective shields."

"Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Remus called a two minute break and said whoever was throwing the hexes will now be trying to protect themselves.

"I'll just stick to Expelliarmus and Stupefy." Draco whispered and was about to turn away when he saw Hannah Abbott raise her wand slightly, pointed at Harry's back.

"Harry move!"

Harry turned to see what caught Draco's attention but he was shoved aside by the blond before Draco was thrown back into the air and landing hard. Suddenly another body flew through the air and Terry landed hard on his arse; Harry turned to see Blaise tuck away his wand, smirking slightly as Remus turned to Hannah. "I said disarm only and not only did you use a spell I told you not to use, you cast a spell on a wizard who had his back turned. One month of detention."

Remus turned to Blaise, who spoke before Remus had chance to. "Terry is my duelling partner. I saw a spell being cast and thought we were starting up again."

"In that case a week detention for using a spell I told you not to use."

"Draco are you alright?" Harry asked as he hurried over and helped him up. "I'm fine. Hurt my back a little."

"Harry accompany him to the hospital wing."

"Yes Professor."

"Thank you Draco." Harry said once they were well on their way to the hospital, his arms around Draco who was holding him in turn. With Draco landing on his back hard he hurt it more than he thought.

"No need to thank me."

"There is every need Draco. She probably did that because of Terry. She seems to think it is my fault that Blaise likes to pick on him during lessons now."

Draco winced. "If my back gets worse, meaning I can't have sex with Blaise, I will make her life a misery."

Harry just laughed and continued to hold Draco as they slowly made their way to the hospital wing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting on the edge of one of the many beds in the hospital wing absent mindedly stroking his stomach with Draco standing next to him. "Where has Poppy actually gone to? To fetch the potion, I hope, I want to sit down."

"Sit down then."

"I can't; it hurts to bend."

"Then stand and stop moaning. No doubt Blaise will make you feel better later."

A smug look appeared on Draco's face. "Oh yes."

Just then the hospital doors banged open making them both jump. "Severus?"

The Headmaster came in and hurried over to Harry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Severus."

"It's me that is here for a reason. Harry and the baby are fine."

Severus not taking his hand from Harry's that was still on his stomach, turned to look at his godson. "My elf told me she saw you holding Harry up and him clinging on to you."

"It was the other way around Severus. We were duelling in DADA and someone threw a spell at my back. Luckily Draco saw and moved me in time, taking the spell himself. But you have an elf follow me?"

"That I do. You are pregnant with my child Harry. It is bad enough that you can not move in with me. I need some reassurance that you are alright when I am not there."

Harry smiled at Severus' worrying and looped his arms around his neck and kissed him, moaning when Severus kissed him back.

"Erm...hello! You are not alone."

The couple pulled away from each other as Poppy entered the room. "Here we go Mister Malfoy. Drink this and have this salve rubbed on the injured area of your back three times a day and no...I repeat...no strenuous activity for three days."

"Three days?"

"Three days Mister Malfoy, and I shall know if you haven't heeded my words because you will be back here complaining of pain."

"Can Blaise still fu-"

"Draco!" Severus snapped, causing Draco to stop midway through his question.

When Poppy left Severus looked at his godson. "To answer your question, yes; Blaise can still fuck your mouth."

"There's my silver lining." he smirked as he left the hospital wing.

"Must that boy be so blunt all the time?"

"Never mind him Severus. I want to know more about you getting your elf to follow me everywhere. Tell me, am I being watched when in the shower?"

"Only by me." Severus answered with his deep velvety voice that made Harry shudder and go weak at the knees.

"With me being pregnant I am supposed to be the horny one."

"Can you blame me for being this hard with the view I have in front of me?"

"You won't be saying that when I am fat."

"I hear those words leave your lips again and I shall fall out with you."

Harry kissed Severus quickly before looking serious. "Severus I have Care Of Magical Creatures next. We are going to have to tell the staff as soon as possible. What if something happens again and no one is there?"

"You are right. I shall tell the staff there is a meeting in the morning before breakfast after the evening meal."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the evening meal, Harry told his friends there was to be a staff meeting before breakfast the next day and they were to all join him. He knew he could just tell them afterwards but he would rather tell them altogether so it was done with. Before that, though, he and Severus were to go and see Sirius and Remus at their hut after dinner to tell them. He and Severus had discussed it and, after last time, Harry wanted the two men he looked on as fathers to know first.

After the meal both Harry and Severus slowly walked down to Sirius and Remus' hut. Severus holding Harry's hand, squeezing it gently and running the pad of his thumb over the back of the Gryffindor's hand.

Harry was thinking that much on how to tell them and worrying about reactions that he didn't realise that they were there until Sirius opened the door and hugged him before letting them both inside.

"What is it you both wanted to tell us Pup?"

"We weren't going to tell you for a while yet but after what happened in DADA we can't risk something like that happening again; so we decided to tell you both first and the staff in the morning before breakfast." Harry explained as he sat beside Severus on the sofa that Sirius had brought when he got rid of Hagrid's stuff.

"What do you want to tell us Harry?"

Harry looked at Severus who gave him the look to tell him it will be alright and turned back to the men he looked on as fathers. "Pansy came to me the other day. She was scared that she was pregnant and was worried about how Ron would take it. Being Ron's best friend, I accompanied her to the hospital wing and, if she was, then I would be by her side when she told Ron."

"That's very decent of you pup." Sirius smiled.

"Only when we told Poppy about a possible pregnancy she seemed to think it was for me and used the spell on me. It came up positive."

"Harry you're pregnant?"

"I am Remus."

"Are you happy?"

"Very much so."

"Then that is all that matters. I am happy for you Pup. I really am." Remus beamed as he pulled Harry from the sofa and hugged him close.

"Sirius say something please?" Harry begged when he pulled back from Remus and saw Sirius still sitting there, saying nothing.

"I... I don't know Harry. I have only just got my head around the two of you being together. Yes, I do approve, but it still seems funny to me seeing you both together and I am just getting my head around that."

"You're going to be a granddad Sirius."

Sirius looked up at Harry. Shocked. "You think of me as your dad?"

"I do...both you and Remus. Aside from Molly and Arthur, you and Remus are the closest thing I have to parents and, as far as I am concerned, you are."

Sirius stood up and hugged Harry. "Congratulations Pup. I am happy for you. Both of you." Keeping one arm around Harry, Sirius moved his free arm towards Severus who had just finished shaking Remus' hand. "Congratulations. Severus."

"Thank you. Sirius."

"I know you will look after them both."

"Until my last breath."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why were you worrying again?" Severus asked once they were in his private rooms.

"I am starting to wonder myself."

"It is just the rest of the staff to tell tomorrow and I know they will be alright with it. I think what got Sirius was when you told him he was going to be a granddad. If you really do look on them as your parents, I refuse to think of either of them in the father-in-law way."

Harry stood up and moved over to sit on Severus' lap. "Was that a proposal?"

"Maybe...I would like to marry you Harry and make you mine for always once the baby is born."

"Well, in that case, when you do decide to ask, my answer will be yes." he whispered before joining lips with Severus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was right in what he said; none of the Professors minded and congratulated them both and Ron and Pansy, as well. When all the Professors left except Remus and Sirius, Draco was the first to speak up. "I want to be godfather."

"To which one?" Harry asked.

"Any. As long as I am godfather with Blaise."

"Planning on being a good godfather like I was to you?"

Draco looked at Severus. "You weren't my godfather; I never saw you that way. You have been my father; I saw you more and you have raised me better than Lucius ever did."

"Well Draco turned out fine, so I know you will do well with our child Severus." Harry said, hugging the man close.

"All this talk of babies, my Teddy bear will be wanting one soon."

Blaise smirked at Hermione. "You call Theo 'your teddy bear'?"

"Well why not?" Ron said. "I call Pansy 'my little flower'."

Severus looked around. "People seem to call there partners endearments that are to do with their names," he looked across at Remus. "What do you call Sirius? 'Your scruffy mutt'?"

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw his godson laughing.

"I'm sorry Sirius but that was funny." Harry laughed, feeling happy when he saw Sirius' smile that told him he didn't mind being wound up by Severus.

When they all left Harry and Severus alone in the staff room, Harry turned to Severus. "I can see you becoming friends with Sirius."

"Don't push it.

Harry sighed and let his arms encircle Severus' neck. "I do love you Severus."

"And I you Harry."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue.

Harry slowly made his way down to the dungeons in search for Severus. Horace Slughorn had taken ill and Severus had decided to teach the class himself. When Harry had finished and graduated Hogwarts, he moved in with Severus. He was to take over for Horace Slughorn when he retired next year. By that time his and Severus son would be a year old. They found out Harry and Severus were have a boy when he had a slight scare at five months and Poppy assured him that daddy and son are both healthy and fine.

Horace had been ill over the holidays but was determined to teach one more year before going back into retirement again. In that year Harry was to be taught under Severus, who was teaching Harry everything he knew, so he was ready to become a Potions Professor. Not only did Harry want Severus to teach him, but Severus was determined that only he would teach him all he needed to learn.

Harry had visited Ron and Pansy that morning. Pansy had given birth to a boy with flaming red hair two days ago; George hugged them both when they asked him if they could call their son Fred.

It seemed to Harry that baby Fred was just like his dad; if he wasn't eating, he was sleeping. He had spent the morning with them and was now to spend the afternoon with Severus, who would be teaching potions to sixth years. Severus didn't want Harry down there as he was only four days away but Harry had told him he couldn't sit for four days and just wait for the baby to come.

His back twinged slightly as he was making his way down to the dungeons but put that down to walking too far as he had had a busy morning with Ron and Pansy and now this afternoon. Once he got to he dungeons and sat down, he knew he would be fine...he hoped. He would be resting that night anyway as Hermione and Theo were coming to see him. Hermione was currently six months pregnant and they were expecting a girl. Hermione and Theo made a deal; if it was a boy, Theo would name him and if it was a girl then Hermione would name her. Theo, though happy he was to have a daughter, wanted a boy as he told Hermione he would name his son after him. Hermione seeing how much it meant to him told her fiancé their daughter will be called Theodora.

"Severus?" Harry called out once he entered the classroom, smiling when he saw his love emerge from the storage room. Severus quickly set down what he was holding and hurried over to him. "Harry I told you to stay and rest."

Harry held on to Severus and allowed him to help him sit down. "And I told you, Severus, that I can't just sit there. I need to be doing something."

"But in this sixth year class are that group of three girls who coo at you whenever they see you."

"I don't mind that Severus. All they want to do is feel my stomach."

"I don't like them crowding around you when you are this far gone Harry."

"I love you for worrying Severus, but I will be fine."

Just then the dungeon door opened and the students came in, taking their seats and stopping Severus from saying anything more to Harry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was halfway through the class when Harry started to feel the slight twinge of pain again so he stood up and started to walk around the room, hoping it would go away. "Harry?"

"I'm fine Severus; I am getting stiff just sat there. I am just going to walk around the room and then back again."

Harry got so far around the room and stopped beside a student. "Crush the bean with the underside of your blade. It will release the juice better."

The student did what Harry said and smiled. "Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome."

Harry continued to move around the room but cried out and placed his hand on the wall when he felt a sharp pain he could no longer ignore. These twinges weren't from being uncomfortable, they were contractions.

Before he could turn his head to find Severus he was at his side holding him close. "Oh Severus it's time."

Harry felt a dampness and looked down. "Oh Merlin it's started."

Severus turned and looked at his students. "Stevens, go into the other room and floo Draco Malfoy and tell him I need him at the dungeons at Hogwarts right now."

Stevens nodded and ran from the room.

"Oh Severus it hurts."

"I'm here love."

"Severus? Harry?"

"Draco can you take over this class please. It's started."

"Of course, as long as you need me. Go and get Harry to Poppy."

Severus nodded and cast a feather-light charm on Harry, picked him up and hurried to the hospital wing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poppy!" Severus called when he burst into the hospital wing, placing Harry on the nearest bed and removing the feather-light charm.

"Oh Harry." Poppy said as she rushed over. "I need you to make a choice, Harry; it's up to you how your son is born. I can remove the baby from your stomach with a procedure that the muggles call a Caesarean Section or you can give birth naturally only with you having a penis you will be pushing the baby from your anus."

"Naturally Poppy. I want my baby as naturally as I can."

"I will get you a potion to help with the pain. Severus undress him."

"You have no idea how much I love you for going through this Harry."

"That's alright Severus. You can have the next one."

"You are joking of course."

"Do I sound it? Ahh! Where the fuck is Poppy with that pain relief potion?"

"You said you wanted to do this naturally Harry."

Harry glared at Severus. "Don't think I won't hex you, because I will."

Poppy came back with the potion which Harry quickly drank. "It looks like you are ready Harry. I need you to push when I say, okay?"

Harry merely nodded and held tight onto Severus. "Okay Harry. Push."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was banging on Sirius and Remus' hut door. "Sirius? Remus?"

"Draco?"

Draco turned and saw both men walk from the forest.

"What's happened Draco?" Sirius asked

Draco looked at his cousin. "It's Harry...his labour has started. Severus got me to finish the class off but as soon as that ended I came down here to get you both."

Sirius dropped what he was carrying. "Lets get into the hut, we can floo to Remus' DADA office and walk the rest of the way there."

Draco nodded and followed both men through the floo, brushing himself down once he stepped out the other end. All three men quickly left and made their way to the hospital wing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pushed one last time and dropped back against Severus when he felt his son leave him and heard him cry. "You did it love. I'm so proud of you." Severus said, kissing Harry's forehead as they both watched as Poppy checked their son over and wrap him up before handing the newborn to his parents.

Harry took his son in his arms as Severus held Harry in his arms. "He is your double love."

Harry smiled at Severus' words and his smile got wider when his son opened his eyes. "But your eyes Sev. He is the perfect match between us both."

"Remember what I said to you all those months ago?"

"About marriage?"

"Yes. Will you marry me Harry?"

"Yes Severus. I will." the Gryffindor answered with a smile, reaching up to kiss Severus whilst still holding their son securely in his arms.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Severus."

"Are you both up to visitors?" Poppy asked.

"Visitors? We only told Draco." Harry said but laughed when Poppy opened the door and Sirius, Remus and Draco nearly fell in.

Harry passed his son around the three men who cooed over him. Sirius commenting that they are lucky he looks like Harry before he handed him to his father. Severus took him and looked down at his son with pride.

"You never did tell us what you were going to call him." Draco said.

Severus looked up. "Isaac Potter-Snape." he answered and then looked at Harry, whispering a quiet 'thank you' before joining lips with those of his Gryffindor. He could hear Sirius moaning about not in front of him or the baby but Severus paid no attention. He had Harry and now his son. For the very first time in his life, he was happy.


	8. Snarry shower sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the missing shower scene from chapter 4. "He was actually surprised one evening when he was joined in his shower by Severus who informed him of the mistletoe above them. Knowing he didn't put it there himself, he told Severus he loved him which led to fantastic shower sex."

Harry's last lesson that day had been Care Of Magical Creatures and he didn't know how it happened but somehow he ended up on his arse in the mud, covering himself in dirt. With the mud being sludgy and wet which was making Harry cold, Sirius saw his godson shivering and told him to go and shower and warm up and not to worry about class as it ended in ten minutes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the castle and immediately hummed at the warmth that hit him hard. "Harry what happened to you?"

"Hey Neville. Had a bit of a mishap in Care Of Magical Creatures and the result is what you see now. Sirius excused me and told me to get a nice hot shower which is where I am going now."

Harry turned and cleared the floor of his muddy footprints behind him and continued to flick his wand leaving the floor spotless as he said bye to Neville and walked away. Neither of them seeing a certain Slytherin watching Harry's every movement with a smirk planted on his face as he watched the Gryffindor walk up the stairs, his wand waving from side to side behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry reached his rooms and peeled his clothes off him as he made his way towards his shower. He turned the shower on full and after waiting for a few seconds for it to heat up, Harry stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped in, moaning at the feeling of the hot water beating down on his skin warming him right through.

Severus walked into Harry's room and smirked when he saw pieces of Harry's clothing on the floor. He reached Harry's bedroom and stripped to nothing and took down the mistletoe hanging over Harry's bed and slowly walked into the bathroom and was, straight away, hit by the steam that blocked his vision from seeing the hand in front of his face.

Luckily he knew how to get from the door to the shower with his eyes shut so he had no trouble. However he waved his wand and cleared the room a little before placing his wand down and walked slowly over to the shower and watched as Harry bent forwards and washed his legs before running his hands up his thighs, over his taut stomach and up to his nipples where he took one between his thumb and finger and started to twist it as his other free hand moved south and had the fingers on his free hand, circle his cock, his thumb stroking the tip. "Severus." he breathed.

"Yes?"

Harry gasped and spun around, Severus held his arm out and pulled Harry close to him as he stepped under the shower head. The water beating down on his head, wetting his hair and plastering it to his face. Raising his free hand above both of their heads.

Harry looked up, blinking the water from his eyes and saw in his loves hand a sprig of mistletoe.

"What a surprise."

"Nice one?"

"Oh yes." Harry breathed as he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "I love you Severus."

"And I you Harry." he whispered before capturing the lips of his Gryffindor, throwing the sprig of mistletoe away as he wound both arms around Harry, his hand running down the brunets back, stopping when it reached Harry's arse, squeezing lightly before letting his other hand join the other, spreading the cheeks apart as he used his forefinger to circle Harry's entrance and slowly pushed that finger inside, smiling into the kiss when he heard the Gryffindor moan, thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth, coaxing it to dance with his as his finger was joined by a second, the movements speeding up before slowing down, teasing Harry who seemed to be in two minds whether to move more into Severus' hold or move back against the fingers that were giving him pleasure.

"Oh Severus." Harry moaned as he moved his head back, exposing his neck to Severus' lips.

Harry groaned when he felt Severus pull his fingers from him and move his lips from his own neck and spun him around, making him face the shower wall and shivered in pleasure when Severus practically growled into his ear, "I am going to fuck you so hard you will feel me in your throat." smirking when he felt his love shiver in delight.

Severus took Harry by the wrists and moved his hands up, using one hand to pin them against the shower wall. His other hand pumping his cock a few times before spreading his legs a little and lining the tip up with Harry's entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes Severus. Just. Please."

Severus smirked and placed a small kiss on the back of the brunets neck as he pushed forwards, not stopping until he was buried deep inside the man in front of him. Raising his now free hand, Severus used his hands to pin Harry to the shower wall as he thrust back and forth, his pace getting faster, thrusting forwards hard when Harry pushed back.

"Ah!" Harry yelled when he felt Severus' cock hit that spot inside him that got him to see stars every time.

Knowing he had found Harry's pleasure spot, Severus sped up, telling Harry to keep his hands where they were as he grabbed the Gryffindor's hips tight, bringing Harry back as he thrust forward. "Oh Severus I'm close."

"Cum love."

And Harry did. Screaming Severus' name as he coated the shower wall. Severus cumming after two more thrusts. He pulled out once he emptied himself in Harry and smirked when Harry shuddered and dropped to his knees on the shower floor.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"What do you think? Oh Severus we have to do that again."

Severus only smiled in response as he turned the shower off and helped Harry off of the floor and picked up his wand, drying them both off before carrying his love to the bed, joining him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Comment or Kudos?


End file.
